Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontré ? Nan je m'en souviendrais
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Modern!AU. Bilbo libraire rencontre un client fort agréable à regarder, et celui-ci l'attire, oh oui qu'il l'attire. Au delà du normal, et pis y'a cette légère sensation de déjà-vu. Yaoi, Thilbo, parc'que le Thilbo, ça envoie du cookie sur Mars, ET lemon


_Mwahaha, me revoilà avec un nouveau Fandom, le Hobbit._  
_Que dire sur le hobbit, la compagnie des nains me fait bien marrer et Kili et Fili sont mes nouveau sex-symbol...Je crois que j'ai tout dit._  
_Ceci est un AU, je sais pas si ça va plaire, parce que j'en ai pas vus beaucoup ici, ce se passe dans les temps modernes, chez nous quoi._  
_J'ai interée une OC, Lothia, j'ai conscience qu'elle prend pas mal de place et que les OC sont pas toujours appréciés, mais il me fallais une collégue pour Bilbo et de préférence féminine, hors il n'y avais personne parmis les femmes du hobbit que je voyait en libraire, ni même assez proche de Bilbo dans le film pour pouvoir jouer le rôle de la meilleure amie ici._  
_Bref, j'espère que ça va plaire, je crois que c'est la première fois que je poste un AU comme ça, je sais pas ce que je peut donner dans ce domaine._  
_Bonne lecture.  
Edit: j'ai corrigé plusieurs endroits changer quelques mots et j'ai enlevé le trois "bibliothéque" au début de l'OS, je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai mit ça au début trois fois de suite alors que depuis le début dans ma tête Bilbo estun libraire et non un bibliothécaire._

* * *

Bilbo poussa un soupir, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer. Heureusement qu'il aimait les livres, et par extension, son métier. Parce que être libraire c'était sympa, on rencontre des gens, parfois on discute pendant une minute ou deux avec un client plutôt amical quand personne n'attends derrière, on apprend à deviner les gouts littéraire en fonction de la personne et de sa façon d'être, on sympathise avec les clients réguliers qu'on salut les fois ou on les croise dans la rue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuyait quand il n'y avait personne dans les environs, certes ils étaient une des meilleures librairie de tout Oxford, mais même les meilleur, pendant certaines heure, avais des périodes de blanc. Oh la librairie n'était pas vide loin de là, quelque personne voyageaient ici et là entre les différents rayons, demandant a ses collègues qui passaient dans les environs des renseignements et d'autre feuilletaient voire lisaient, pour certains collégiens venus en quête de BD ou de manga, sur place, après tout ils avaient le droits.

Bilbo Baggins seul à sa caisse, s'ennuyais profondément. A trente-sept ans cela faisait environ deux ans, si ce n'est plus, qu'il avait été engagé dans cette librairie, il avait quitté la précédente à cause du nouveau patron qui exerçait déjà depuis quatre mois. Apparemment dés le début Bilbo avais bien plut à ce patron qui se contentait de l'observer de loin. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à lui sortir des sous-entendus plus ou moins subtils et des fois devant les autres libraires. Autant dire que ça lui avait pas plut, pas que son patron soit un vieux crado dégoulinant de sueur, Smaug **(1)** était vachement canon à vrai dire, avec ses cheveux brun en bataille et ses yeux brun presque dorés. Il était encore jeune, surement entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans et la différence d'âge ne semblait pas le gêner, surtout que d'après lui Bilbo est plutôt mignon pour son âge. Se dernier aussi se fichais pas mal de ces dix ans d'écart, si ce n'est plus. Mais les petits péteux dans son genre l'irritaient particulièrement. Car si Smaug était directeur c'était uniquement grâce à ses liens familiaux avec l'ancien patron décédé d'un cancer généralisé.  
Puis Smaug en était venus aux attouchements, oh ce n'était pas grand-chose au début, leurs mains se frôlaient, il remettait une mèche châtain de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et plein d'autre petit truc du genre. Puis il se fit plus poussé, comme lui poser la main sur les fesses, souffler au creux de son oreille ou coller son torse contre le dos de son employer dans un rayon désert. Bilbo avait tenus bon, se disant qu'en le voyant complètement émétique à toute ses avance il finirait par ce lasser et se rendre à l'évidence et puis il aimait vraiment trop son métier pour tout gâcher à cause de lui. A la place Smaug l'avait, un jour qu'il ne restait plus que lui pour terminer de ranger correctement les livres, saisit par les hanches pour les coller et lui voler un baiser. Tout le long Bilbo s'était débattu, mais son patron le tenais fermement, alors il l'avait laissé faire quand celui-ci avait plongé dans son cou. Il avait fait semblant d'apprécier en poussant un soupir, ainsi il avait sentir la force que Smaug exerçais sur lui se faire moins puissante, il en profita pour le repousser aussi violemment qu'il le pouvait contre une table. Il eu le temps de l'entendre jurer pendant qu'il utilisait toute sa souplesse pour s'enfuir. Le lendemain il donnait sa démission.

Et aujourd'hui, deux ans plus tard, le voilà ici, dans cette librairie, avec un vieux patron sympathique et des collègues plus ou moins amicaux. Une belle vie tranquille de célibataire quoi. Que demander de plus ?

**-Alors beau gosse, on rêvasse ou ton cerveaux viens de nous faire un court-circuit.**

Bilbo fut sortit de sa dite rêverie par la voix chaleureuse de Lothia, une jeune collègue, surement la plus jeune en faite, d'environ vingt ans. Ses cheveux naturels blond foncés n'étaient pas complètement lisses mais presque, son regard azur quelque peu voilé par son épaisse franche droite était pourtant pétillant et surtout, lui qui n'était pas très grand, un mètre soixante-sept précisément, elle était plus petite que lui de facile une demie-tête.  
La petite blonde aimait bien l'appeler par différents surnoms, beau gosse était son préféré. Pas que la jeune fille le drague comme Smaug, c'était un petit jeu d'ami qui c'était installé rapidement entre eux.

**-Et toi Belladona ? Si tu viens m'aider au cas où ton cerveau de blonde ne l'aurait pas remarqué c'est aussi vide par ici qu'un parc national en plein lundi après-midi.  
-J'suis pas la pour toi le vieux, j'suis venue chercher ça.** Elle montra le calepin et le stylo qu'elle avait saisit tout en parlant. **Et j'm'en vais, Fait gaffe à pas t'endormir chéri.**

C'était son quotidien avec cette fille, un coup ils se sortaient un petit mot gentil et un coup une pique amicale qui aurais très mal passé si c'était quelqu'un d'autre en face d'eux.  
Nan franchement Bilbo ce sentait bien ici, dans une librairie paisible, avait ce qu'il faut d'argent pour vivre correctement et se faire plaisir de temps en temps dans sa maison pas trop grande, bien assez pour deux personne, même s'il vivait seul. Il ne vivait pas trop loin de son petit village de Finstock, ou il pouvait retourner pour une journée si l'envie lui prenait. Il se voyait obligé de reposer la question. Que demander de plus ?

Le bruit de la cloche le sortit de sa seconde rêverie. Un client venais d'entrer, un homme. Il le salua, l'homme lui rendis son salut plus par politesse que par sympathie. Il prit le temps de l'étudier, l'homme portait essentiellement du noir, Une veste à bouton dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la matière, un pantalon qui semblait être fait en jean s'accordait à merveille avec ses jambes. Ses chaussure, de la même couleur, semblaient être des chaussures plutôt chères, du moins elles ressemblaient â des chaussures postés par les gens riches. Seule la chemise n'était pas noire, mais bleu, le premier bouton était ouvert, sa tenue à la fois stylée et simple accentuait la prestance qui emmenais du personnage. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, surement plus que ceux de Smaug si c'était possible, ils lui arrivaient au milieu des omoplates et étaient attachés en queue de cheval basse et un peu lâche et il portait une barbe de deux-trois jour. A bien observer son visage ils devaient avoir à peu prés le même âge.  
C'était totalement son type d'homme, car oui il est gay, c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'tait pas particulièrement indigné quand Smaug avais commencé son petit jeu avec lui. Revenons-en à l'homme, viril, apparemment musclé d'après ce que lui suggérait les vêtements mais pas trop au point ou ça deviendrais disgracieux, nan vraiment, son type d'homme.

Il l'observa discrètement du coin de l'œil, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans un rayon. Il reporta alors son attention droit devant lui attendant que quelque chose ce passe et repassant sans cesse l'image de l'homme dans sa tête. C'était quelque chose qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. C'est un client qui le coupa, Bilbo lui fit payer, l'habitude le fit expédier ça rapidement, sans non plus envoyer limite voir son client et le jeter par la porte. Un "Au revoir" joyeux traversa ses lèvres alors que la personne sortait.

Une fois le client sortit et son esprit à nouveau libre de laisser les pensée affluer tel un ruisseau son cerveaux repris la contemplation de l'image de l'homme qui se faisait dans sa tête. Il mettrait sa main à couper que ses yeux étaient bleu. Sa barbe lui donnait un air masculin et stylé de plus appréciable. Ses cheveux attaché en queue de cheval sans quelle soit serrée lui donnais un air ni trop strict ni "rien-à-foutre", mais Bilbo était sûr que des cheveux lâchés le rendraient particulièrement sexy.  
D'ailleurs des pas se firent entendre pas très loin de lui, il tourna la tête et vit l'homme en question arriver vers lui. Le beau brun -on va l'appeler comme ça maintenant- déposa deux romans devant lui. Il connaissait très bien le premier, c'était un roman policier de suspens qui vous empêchaient littéralement de dormir tellement l'histoire vous prends jusqu'à ce que vous connaissiez la fin. Il le savait bien pour l'avoir lui-même lut et si la fatigue n'avais pas été plus forte il aurait tout lut d'une traite en une nuit s'il le fallait. Le deuxième lui était inconnu mais un petit coup d'œil à la couverture et surtout au titre lui laissait deviner sans peine qu'il s'agissait d'un roman fantastique. C'était rare de voir mais certain pouvaient aimer deux type de romans totalement différent, comme cet homme apparemment.

**-Ça fera exactement 35 livres.**

Pendant qu'il laissait l'homme sortir sa carte bancaire et payer il sortait un sac dans lequel il déposa délicatement les livre et y lâcha le ticket de caisse. Il le tendit à l'homme, leurs doits ne s'effleurèrent pas, mais presque, zut ! C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua le petit sourire du beau gosse. Rassurez-le, il n'avait pas deviné que juste avant qu'il ne parte chercher ses livres il l'avait reluqué ? C'était pas possible, il était pas aussi poisseux ?

**-Vous traitez les livres avec soins, j'ai déjà vus dans ma vie des libraires apparemment pas si intéresser que ça par l'état des livres une fois qu'ils étaient achetés et qui vous fourrez ça dans un sac sans tellement de délicatesse.**

Oh si ce n'était que ça, Bilbo était rassuré. Il s'autorisa même à lui rendre son sourire. Si ce n'est même un sourire encore plus grand.

**-C'est normal, les livres sont précieux, peut importe le livre et son époque.**

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit, y avait-il quelque chose de drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire ou...?

**-Si je puis me permettre, vous avez plus la tête d'un épicier mais vous avez bien le cœur d'un libraire.**

Un épicier, on lui avait jamais sortit celle-là... c'est sur ces mots que le beau brun le laissa, le saluant en passant la porte. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres.  
Bilbo lui resta immobile, réfléchissant, il ne savait pas comment prendre la remarque de son client. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait la tête d'un épicier, ce fichait-il de lui ou c'était un compliment parce qu'il avait affirmé aussi qu'il avait le cœur d'un libraire, ce qui est préférable vus son métier.  
Lothia débarqua, jugeant son air encore un peu étonné et surtout pensif.

**-Bon tu vas me dire ce qui se passe là.  
-Dit moi Loth, si quelqu'un de dit que t'as l'air d'une épicière mais que t'as le cœur d'une libraire. Tu le prends comment ?**

La blonde pouffa, nan sérieux elle sortait d'où exactement cette question ?

**-Bah écoute chéri, j'en ai aucune idée, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on me sort ça en fait donc écoute laisse moi médité là-dessus pendant là nuit et j'te dis ça demain ?  
-Nan sérieux c'est un client qui m'a dit ça, t'as dut le remarquer, grand, brun, canon et habillé en noir.  
-Ah ouais lui ! J'avoue que putain il est canon !  
-Ton langage !  
-Oui papa. C'est lui qui t'as dit ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Peut-être que c'était un compliment. Vus ton métier.**

Bilbo ne répondis pas, apparemment ils étaient tout les deux arrivés à la même conclusion. Et pis zut ! Pourquoi ce turlupinait-il autant l'esprit pour cet homme qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas ? Et pourtant il avait une étrange eu sensation quand il s'était retrouvé face à cet homme, un truc qu'il avait du mal à définir, à la fois frustrant et rassurant, une sensation de déjà vus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà parlé à cet homme, et pourtant il était sur que c'était la première qu'il le voyait de toute sa vie, s'il avait déjà rencontré quelqu'un comme lui ou encore mieux lui parler il s'en serait clairement souvenus, ce genre de personne ne s'oublie pas.

**-Essuie la bave qui commence à couler au coin de tes lèvres.**

Il porta rapidement sa main à sa bouche, refusant de ce ridiculiser plus que nécessaire ou plus que ça ne l'était déjà fait, pour finalement...ne rien sentir qui pourrais ressembler à de la salive, à vrai dire ses lèvres était sèches. Le tout sur le léger gloussement puis l'éclat de rire de la jeune fille.

**-Sympa, t'as pensée à la carrière d'humoriste ?  
-Nan franchement pour être sérieuse, parc'que je peux l'être, s'il est ni gay, ni célibataire et, encore pire, marié...Bah t'est pas dans la merde mon pauvre.  
-Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle là.  
-Et moi je vais faire semblant de te croire.**

Il secoua la tête, décidément cette fille est infernale. Le soir même il fit la fermeture du magasin et rentra chez lui. Sa maison était simple, une cuisine qui servaient juste...à cuisiner, du moins au niveau de l'espace, d'un j'irais pas choir une cuisine pour faire un karaoké ou un Mario Kart. Une salle à manger qui pouvait sans peine accueillir cinq à six personnes et plus si on se tasse un peu, à l'étage deux chambres possédant chacune un lit à deux places, une salle de bain avec juste une douche, un lavabo, un miroir et des toilettes, un petit confort basique pour quelqu'un qui vivais seul.  
Le soir il fit un rêve, un rêve étrange, s'il était incapable une fois le lendemain matin de s'en souvenir correctement et d'arriver à remettre des images sur son rêve. Impossible et pourtant, une chose lui revenais en tête, quelque chose dont il se souvenait encore, la seule chose. C'était une silhouette, pas très grande, plutôt trapus, d'ailleurs c'était en partie à cause des lourds vêtements qu'il portait dont un grand manteau avec un col à fourrure. Elle ou plutôt il vus qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, avais de long cheveux noir qui s'étendais dans son dos et un peut sur ces épaules et de chaque côté se trouvaient deux tresses il portait une barbe épaisse de surement une semaine ou deux et surtout, surtout, c'était _ses_ yeux à lui qu'il voyais, il s'en souvenais que trop bien pour ne pas les avoir reconnus, ces yeux bleu ou une légère étincelle rieuse brillait. Et plus que ses yeux c'était son visage tout entier qu'il avait reconnus, et sa voix, sa voix qui dans son rêve l'appelais par son nom, en lui tendant une main.

Le lendemain il ne revit pas son beau brun, en fait il ne le revit pas de la semaine, bon d'un côté c'était compréhensible, on ne passe pas sa vie dans une librairie. Mais ça ennuyais fortement Bilbo, c'est qu'il voulait le revoir lui. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi (_moi je sais !_), c'est vrais quoi, il ne le connaissait pas mais le trouvais juste diablement sexy, depuis une semaine il lui arrivait certaine nuit de rêver d'un mec qui lui ressemblais fortement, pour ne pas dire comme de gouttes d'eau. Il n'avait absolument aucune raison d'avoir envie de le revoir, n'est-ce pas ?  
Et le pire c'était surement la blondasse qui lui servais de collègue qui se foutais ouvertement de sa poire affirmant qu'il était amoureux, que c'était le coup de foudre et autre niaiserie, nan mais vous y croyaient ? Il n'était absolument pas amoureux, pas du tout, c'était insensé, y'avais absolument rien, c'était juste un client...Bon ok il l'attirait peut être UN petit peu, mais pas grand-chose, juste un peu...ou même un peut plus mais c'est tout, pas grand-chose en soit.

C'est que le dixième jour qu'il revint, en fin de journée. Il entra dans la librairie, toujours accompagné de sa prestance. Cette fois il portait toujours sa même veste mais une chemine blanche, un jean bleu foncé et une paire de tennis noir. Le tout était plus décontracté que la première fois, mais à croire que tout lui allais et que tout le mettait en valeur. Leur regard ce croisèrent et ils se saluèrent, contrairement à la première fois où le salut de l'autre avait été plus mécanique, habituel qu'autre chose, celui-là était chaleureux, dit avec sympathie. Apparemment cela suffit à Bilbo pour que son pouls s'accélère un peu, qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà ? Ah oui ! Juste une toute petite attirance de rien du tout, mon cul oui. Son client -oui **son**- disparut dans les allée, il sourit, sachant qu'il allait le revoir et s'occuper de lui à la caisse (_et pas ailleurs...bon ok j'arrête les allusions chelou_). C'est le cœur léger et heureux qu'il accueilli les clients à la caisse, si Lothia avait été là elle se serait encore foutue de lui.  
C'est surement dix minutes après que le plus intéressant intervint, il l'avais vu arriver et faire la queue comme tout le monde, à ce moment précis, il se sentait comme un gamin attendant noël. Juste une petite attirance...  
L'homme déposa trois livre avec un petit sourire, les comptes de Charles Perrault et deux livre de compte occidentaux et asiatique pour enfant., alors comme ça, il avais des enfants, enfin c'est la conclusion qui s'imposait à lui. Une épine lui transperça le cœur, puis une autre, encore une, d'un côté ils devaient avoir le même âge, c'était normal d'avoir des enfants à cet âge là.  
Même si son petit cœur avait mal, il ne laissa rien à la vue de l'autre à l'extérieur et effectua la procédure habituelle. Il fit payer son client, déposa les livres dans le sac toujours aussi délicatement qu'il le faisait et le salua chaleureusement lorsque celui-ci sortit et qui fit de même.  
Quelques clients arrivèrent, puis ce fut la fermeture de la librairie.

**-Ah au fait, j'ai vus ton beau brun !**

C'était Lothia, apparemment très enjouée et heureuse à l'idée qu'il ait pus le revoir. Ce qu'il allait lui dire ensuite allais à tous les coups faire faner son sourire.

**-Je sais je l'ai vus à la caisse.**

Il se tu un moment, Lothia devina au ton de sa voix qu'il y avait un truc, et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait ce passer dans ces circonstances. Elle attendit que ce soit lui qui lui en parle, de toute façon elle était persuadé qu'il le ferait, pas besoin de le presser.

**-Je crois, qu'il est marié. **Un temps de silence, question muette de la jeune fille. **Les livres, ceux qu'il à acheter, c'était des contes pour enfant. Ça peut sembler être une conclusion un peu hâtive, mais c'est quelque chose de révélateur.  
-T'as vus une alliance sur ces main ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'est quand même le meilleur moyen de s'assurer que quelqu'un est marié.  
-Pas fait attention.  
-Oh. **C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, que dire dans ces moments.** Je suis désolée, j'ai déconnée là-dessus la dernière fois.  
-T'excuse pas pour quelque chose que n'a pas fait. Et puis tu l'a vu ? Impossible d'être célibataire avec cette tête là.**

Il affirma ça tout en s'étirant et souriant, oui il souriant, et puis après tout il s'en fichait pas mal, comme il n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Mais si c'était ça, alors pourquoi ça lui tellement mal ? Ou était la raison logique là-dedans ? Si ce n'est que, depuis le début la blonde avais raison, depuis le début il avait affaire à un coup de foudre.  
En extérieur il avait l'air de bien gérer la chose, mais depuis presque un an que Lothia travaillait ici et le connaissait, elle pouvait affirmer que ça n'allais pas aussi bien qu'il le laissait paraitre. Aussi, de manière totalement affective et inoffensive, elle se saisit de ses joues et lui embrassa le front. Ils se sourient, et terminèrent la fermeture, sans remettre le sujet sur le tas. La jeune fille lui souhaita le bon week-end, du moins de qu'il en restait, c'était Samedi, demain serais Dimanche.

TETETETETETE

D'habitude les dimanches il restait chez lui, bien au chaud avec un livre à la main. Mais les habitudes, c'était fait pour être cassée de temps en temps, non ?  
C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait décidé de prendre l'air ce retrouvant à vadrouiller en plein milieu du Raleigh Park, il ne regrettait pas son choix, ce genre d'endroit, il adorait. Mais il aimait quand c'était calme, or à ce moment précis un peut trop d'enfant criant et jouant avais élus ce parc comme terrain de jeu sous les yeux à la fois distrait et attentif des parents. Pas que les enfants le gênaient, loin de là, en fait il les adorait et si son orientation sexuelle ne l'en empêchais pas il aurait surement trouvé une belle femme adorable et chaleureuse et ils auraient eu une belle famille rien qu'à eu. Mais voilà, il aimait les hommes, pas qu'il ait choisit, ce genre de chose ne se choisissent pas, sinon il aurait choisit d'aimer les femmes, mais c'est dernières ne l'avais jamais vraiment attiré, comme avec Lothia il s'entendait bien avec elles, parfois mieux qu'avec les hommes, mais ils n'avaient jamais pus trouver les formes ou le visage d'une femme attirant. Alors que lorsqu'il s'agissait de courbes droite et de pectoraux -Pas trop non plus- là y avais du monde.  
Et puis, s'il avait envie de se marier, c'était avant de voir comment avait tourné mariage de son frère, un véritable fiasco. Il s'était marié à une femme banale, ni trop belle, ni trop moche, elle n'était pas des plus grandes politesses digne des livres de Shakespeare mais n'était pas vulgaire non plus. Son frère était psychologue, elle servait le repas à des lycéens affamés dans une cantine de lycée (_Je sais plus comment ça s'appelle, moi perso je les appelle les "dames de la cantine"_). Ils s'étaient mariés, heureux au début, après un an de mariage elle tomba enceint, ça n'était pas voulut mais il en avait quand même discuté avant cet accident, et finalement elle réussi à le convaincre de le garder plutôt que d'avorter et de remettre ça à plus tard comme ils l'avaient prévus avant, d'après Bilbo c'est là que les choses avait commencé à prendre un mauvais tournant. Au final le petit Frodo Baggins était né, une vrai petite perle, adorable et en bonne santé, pas trop capricieux ou râleur. Bilbo l'adorais et à chaque fois qu'il le voyait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se transformer en oncle gaga. Mais apparemment ça n'avais pas suffit à son frère, Bilbo savait que ça n'allais pas dans leur couple, rien n'était dit mais il arrivait à sentir les choses, et il avait peur pour son neveu. Aujourd'hui Frodo avais environ un an et demi, et cela faisait six moi que son père était parti en Amérique se refaire une nouvelle vie avec une autre femme soit disant bien plus belle et plus intelligente que "l'autre gourde". Résultat sa mère galérait avec son petit salaire pour les faire vivre correctement et se voyais obligée de demander de l'aide à Bilbo qui lui donnais volontiers et qui prenais en charge le petit quand la mère ne le pouvais pas.

Il soupira, nan décidément la vie pouvais se montrer bien cruelle, mais il ne s'en plaindrait pas, lui n'avais pas le droit, sa belle sœur pouvais, surtout qu'il l'avait pris en plus grande affection encore depuis l'histoire avec son frère. Il allait faire demi-tours s'en aller pour retrouver son petit chez lui ainsi qu'un de ces livres qu'il chérissait tant. Oui vraiment il avait décidé de le faire, l'idée c'était encrée dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit lui, assis sur un banc, un livre à la main, un des deux qu'il avait acheté la première fois. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, aller le voir, ou faire définitivement demi-tour ? Ou alors passer devant lui en faisant comme si de rien était, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vus, ni reconnus. Trop de question se posait, tellement qu'il ne réfléchit plus, il fit un pas, un pas en sa direction. Il allait pour le rejoindre, s'arrêta devant lui, face à lui, il attendit. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait au juste ? Allez savoir, que l'autre le remarque, qu'il lui dise bonjour, peut être. D'ailleurs le brun semblait l'avoir remarquer, que quelqu'un devant lui refusait apparemment de bouger. Curieux il leva la tête, et fut surprit, surprit de voir devant lui le petit libraire à la tête d'épicier. Il lui décocha un large sourire, que l'autre lui rendit.

**-Bonjour, en fait je vous ai vus et...**

_Et j'avais terriblement envie de venir vous voir._ Mais il ne dit rien, ce n'était pas permit pour lui de lui dire ça, l'autre allais le prendre pour une espèce de fou, voire pire, ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Le brun sembla voir que l'autre ne savait quoi dire, ainsi il ferma son livre, de manière assez bruyante pour attirer l'attention du libraire mais pas assez pour que ça paraisse être un geste d'agacement. Une fois sûr d'avoir l'attention de son interlocuteur il tapota la place à sa gauche pour l'inviter à s'asseoir, son livre se trouvant de l'autre côté.  
Sans réfléchir aux conséquences il posa ses fesses sur le banc vert bouteille. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, sans que personne ne pipe mots, le silence ne semblait gêner personne pourtant il commençait à mettre Bilbo mal à l'aise, que devait-il faire dans ce genre de situation, taper la discute, pour raconter quoi au juste ?

**-Thorin.  
-Pardon ?**

Boucle d'or, oh pardon, Bilbo, ce tourna vers celui qui venais de prononcer ce mot, à savoir les beau brun assis à côté de lui. La même personne dont il était tombé amoureux en plus, génial !

**-Thorin, c'est mon prénom, puisque je connais le vôtre, Bilbo.**

Il resta interdit, Thorin, puisque maintenant il connaissait au moins son prénom, c'est déjà ça, savais comment il s'appelait, pourtant il ne lui avait jamais dit, ils n'avaient jamais parlé plus que pour s'échanger quelque politesse, le prix de la totalité de livres et cette histoire de livres précieux et d'épicier, alors comment pouvait-il ? Ça n'était quand même pas Lothia qui l'avait balancé ? Nan impossible, la jeune file ne ferait jamais ça.  
Et comprenant la question que se posait son interlocuteur, Thorin ne pus que lui répondre.

**-C'est écrit, sur les attache accrochée à vos vêtement, je pas du tout comment vous appelez ça d'ailleurs.**

La lumière ce fit dans l'esprit de Bilbo, ok alors c'était que ça il comprenait maintenant. Lui-même ne savais plus comment on appelait ces trucs (_en fait c'est l'auteur qui en a aucune idée, mais chut y faut pas le dire_) ni même à quoi ça servait, si ce n'est de les différencier des simples clients dans les rayons de livres. Il sourit, plus déboussolé pour un sous.

**-Mon nom complet c'est Bilbo Baggins.  
-Oakenshield.**

Ça n'était qu'un mot, mais cette fois il ne se fit pas avoir. Thorin Oakenshield, Sympa comme nom, agréable aux oreilles, ni trop chantant ni guttural, un nom qui lui allais à merveille.

**-Et puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici ? Bilbo Baggins.  
-Je me promène, ce n'est pas dans mes habitude de faire ça le dimanche mais c'est agréable en fait, même si c'est bruyant. Et moi puis-je vous retourner la question ?**

Thorin pointa deux garçon jouant ensemble, le plus âgé était blond et l'autre brun, à tout casser, ils devaient avoir deux ans d'écart, au plus trois. Bilbo eu un pincement au cœur, ces doutes se confirmaient, il état vraiment marié et ils devaient être ses fils. Ils étaient adorables, à les voir on pouvait essaiment deveniez, si on a un minimum de jugeote, qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille, voire qu'ils étaient fusionnels. Cependant il eu une petite lueur d'espoir, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, quelque chose lui soufflais doucement que ce n'était pas finit, pas encore.

**-Ce sont vos fils ?**

Sans détourner les regards des deux frères il avait posé cette question. Allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, vu qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui réponde que oui c'était ses fils. A la place il entendit un rire clair, léger, pas un éclat de rire, juste un rire. Mais c'était assez pour ce demandé ce qu'il avait dit comme ânerie.

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit.**

L'air un peu niais et étonner qu'avais Bilbo le rendit bien plus mignon que Thorin ne l'avais jamais vus et ça accentua son sourire.

**-Ce sont mes neveux, les fils de ma sœur.**

Il se sentait bête en même temps qu'il était rassuré. Il avait eu raison, ses conclusions avaient été trop hâtives. Mais pourtant les livres et la présence des deux enfants avec lui, il fallait le comprendre aussi. Mais si ces enfants n'étaient pas les siens, ça ne voulais pas forcément dire qu'il était célibataire, et ça le faisait chier, d'être dans l'incertitude.

**-Leur mère est avocate, alors souvent elle vient me demander pour m'occuper d'eux quand elle le peut pas, vus que notre petit frère est partit en France, elle n'a que moi pour l'aider.**

Ça lui rappelait vaguement une histoire tiens ! Mais que faisait le père dans tout ça ?

**-Si ce n'est pas indiscret: et leur père ?  
-Ça ne l'est pas, il a périt dans un accident de voiture il y a déjà deux ans et trois mois. Dis, ma sœur, était avec lui dans la voiture, elle à eu de la chance de s'en sortir avec plusieurs os cassés et une hospitalisation de deux mois et demi, mais lui... Les médecins de l'hôpital dans lequel ils l'on accueillit m'on même avouer que si Kili et Fili, les deux tornades que vous voyez là, avaient été avec eux ils n'auraient eu que peu de chance de survit, surtout Kili qui est le plus jeune**.

Quel con, mais quel con, Bilbo se maudissait intérieurement pour avoir posé cette question, ça ne le regardais pas et il était même étonner que Thorin lui ai répondu et raconter ce genre de chose intime, lui ne l'aurais peut-être pas fait, en tout cas pas à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait aussi peu. Et pourtant ils avaient des histoires très similaires, Un neveux, deux pour lui, le père disparut, l'un qui s'est barré en parfait connard et l'autre qui est partit trop tôt et une mère qui n'as que l'oncle pour aider. Bizarrement il se sentait plus proche de Thorin, et ce décida que si l'homme, qui n'était même pas obliger de réponde à sa question lui avais raconté tout ça, alors lui aussi, lui raconterais quelque chose d'aussi personnel.

**-Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du poser cette question.  
-Ne vous en veillez pas Bilbo, c'était légitime, tout le monde est curieux, et c'est moi qui ai décidé de vous raconter ça, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, en temps normal j'aurais dit à l'autre personne que c'est déplacé. Mais vous me semblez quelqu'un de confiance.**

Cela mis un baume au cœur de Bilbo, dans sa tête il était à la fois empreint de tristesse et d'euphorie. Thorin lui faisait confiance, lui avais avouer quelque chose qu'il n'aurais pas raconter à un inconnus comme lui en temps normal, il se sentait planer à cette pensée, et ce dit qu'il devais lui rendre la pareille, parce que Thorin aussi est une personne de confiance.

**-Vous savez, moi aussi j'ai un neveu, il a un an et demi, c'est un amour, adorable. C'est le fils de mon frère, un psychologue. A la base il n'était pas désiré, du moins pas maintenant, mais après avoir discuté là-dessus ses parents on décidés de le garder. Il est adorable comme tout, il ne pleure pas souvent comparé aux autres bébés, c'est un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme. Et allez comprendre ce qui n'a pas plut à mon frère, mais il est parti, avec une autre femme, au Etats-Unis, reniant complètement sa femme et son fils. La pauvre a tout juste l'argent nécessaire pour les faire vivre tout les deux, alors elle me demande de l'aider, ce que je fait de bon cœur évidemment et que je n'aurais pas hésiter à faire même si elle ne me l'avais pas demander.**

Un silence s'installa. Personne ne parla, Bilbo, pendant tout son récits avais gardé les yeux sur les deux jeunes frères sans vraiment les voir, et Thorin ne l'avais pas lâché du regard. Ce dernier d'ailleurs porta ses yeux sur ses neveux.

**-Nous nous retrouvons dans des situations similaire, très similaire même.  
-En effet.**

Ils se replacèrent correctement sur le banc détournant définitivement les yeux des garçons. Un petit silence s'installa, mais rien de bien pesant ou de désagréable, cependant Bilbo senti le besoin de le briser.

**-Vous savez que je suis libraire, mais moi je sais pas, que faites vous ?**

Thorin sourit, apparemment l'idée d'égalité leur plaisait à tout les deux, l'in savais quelque chose sur l'autre et l'autre apprenais ensuite quelque chose d'équivalent, et il se permettait de parler plus ouvertement qu'il ne l'aurais fait avec n'importe qui.

**-Je suis médecin, sans me vanter je ne suis pas le plus consulté d'Oxford mais pas le dernier non plus. En fait je suis surtout un des rare à avoir son propre cabinet et son domicile à l'étage supérieur, autant vous dire que c'est des plus pratique, quand je dois m'occuper de Fili et Kili en journée je sais qu'ils sont juste au dessus et que s'il y a un problème grave ils descendront me voir.**

Bilbo jeta un autre coup d'œil aux frangins.

**-C'est plutôt pratique, ils ont quel âge ?  
-Fili, le blond, a Sept ans et Kili vas bientôt en avoir Six.**

Comme Bilbo l'avais prédit, ils n'on même pas deux ans d'écart.

**-Ils ont l'air plutôt fusionnel.  
-Ils le sont. Je me souviens encore de Fili était plutôt intelligeant, quand Kili est né il a parfaitement comprit qu'il ne serrait plus seul et qu'il fallait qu'il prenne soin de lui, en tant que grand frère. Je ne vous raconte même pas la tornade que c'était, toujours collé aux baskets de sa mère quand elle le portait, refusant d'aller à l'école pour rester avec lui. Et en grandissant Kili avais su rendre tout ça à son frère, les gens trouvent toujours que c'est émouvant de les voir comme ça.  
-Et ça l'est, ce qui me fend le cœur c'est que l'on ne sait pas de quoi demain seras fait, et que ma belle-sœur ne trouveras peut-être personne avec qui se remarier, que Frodo n'auras pas de petite sœur, ou petit frère à chérir lui aussi.** Il fit une pause et s'étira.** Enfin, c'est la vie, elle-même est un jeu entre le hasard et le destin.**

Le sourire de Thorin se fana un peu, c'était là des pensée plutôt tristes, mais tellement vrai. Il réfléchit, cette petite tête devant lui, il l'avait déjà vus, dans ses rêves, des rêve ou il avait des petite oreilles pointus des pieds velus et, il devait l'avouer, une petite taille, cette vision était complètement irréelle, mais pourtant c'était bien le visage de Bilbo qu'il voyait pendant les rares fois ou il faisait ce rêve.

**-C'est un peu bizarre mais j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà parlé avant, je veux dire, avant le premier jour à la librairie. C'est assez frustrant parce que je sais que si c'était le cas je m'en serais souvenu et que si vous aviez été un de mes clients je me serais sans aucun doute souvenu de votre nom.**

S'ils avaient été dans une situation normale il lui aurait répondu que cette technique de drague est plus très fraiche et qu'il faillait commencer à faire le tri dans son répertoire de phrase toute faites et il serait surement partit en le laissant là (_mais bien sûr...laisser Thorin en plan alors qu'il a l'occasion de parler avec lui, on y croit_)  
Mais si la situation avait été normale, alors ce sentiment ne l'habiterais pas lui aussi, et pourtant c'était le cas. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand il fut et que Thorin sentit quelque chose tirant sur son pantalon. Il vit Fili, qui tenait son vêtement d'une main et de l'autre une main de son petit frère. Le plus grand regardait son oncle et le plus jeune avait un regard intimidé et curieux posé sur lui qui lui rendait un sourire amusé.

**-Oncle Thorin, c'est un ami à toi ?** Fili avait posé la question alors que Kili fixait toujours le concerné.  
**-Plus ou moins.**

Cela fit chaud au cœur de Bilbo, Thorin le considérait presque comme un ami, comment ne pas se sentir euphorique dans ces moment là ? Toute ses peur sur une éventuelle relation que le beau brun pourrais entretenir avec quelqu'un s'évaporaient loin, loin de lui, avec tout ses autres doute à ce sujet. Cela suffit apparemment aux garçons, du moins au plus grand qui lâcha la main de son frère et vint s'installer juste à côté de son oncle. Kili couina en sentant le vide laisser par a main de son frère et se démena du mieux qu'il put, aider de son frère, pour monter sur le banc entre Fili et Bilbo qui se poussait légèrement. Une fois es deux gamin bien installés et à nouveau mains dans la main Fili se tourna alors vers l'adulte à sa droite.

**-Mais si c'est pas ton ami, alors c'est quoi.  
-Déjà Fili tu va t'excuser auprès de Bilbo pour parler de lui comme ça, on n'utilise pas "c'est" ou "ce" comme tu le fait pour parler de quelqu'un.  
-Désolé oncle Thorin. Il se tourna vivement vers Bilbo**... **Excusez-moi monsieur Bilbo.** ...Et revint aussi vite vers son oncle, pendant que Kili ne bougeais pas et écoutait, attentif. **Alors ?**

Thorin soupira, nan mais qu'elle boule d'énergies ces deux là, il se demandait de qui ils avaient hérités, il n'avait pas le souvenir que sa sœur ait été aussi vive à leur âge et feu leur père était quelqu'un de plutôt calme et détendus, nan franchement il ne voyait pas.

**-Réfléchit donc par toi-même, fait un peut tourner ta tête.  
-Méchant !**

Et pourtant Fili se mit en position de réflexion et tourna plusieurs fois le problème dans sa tête, qu'est-ce qui pouvais être plus proche qu'un inconnus mais qui n'était pas un ami, réflexion assez dure pour un petit garçon de son âge qui ne voyais aucun autre lien possible.

**-C'est ton petit ami !**

Kili qui venais de s'exclamer ça venais de désamorcer tout le monde, aussi bien les adultes que son frère, L'un rougit fortement, l'autre légèrement aussi, plus gêner vis-à-vis du premier qui devais se demander ce qu'il faisait ici au milieux d'une petite famille, il se demandait comment son neveux pouvais bien en être arrivé à cette conclusion d'ailleurs. Et le blond, les yeux écarquillés.

**-Mais Kee, un garçon peut pas avoir un petit-ami, mais une petite-amie.  
-Nan maman elle dit que c'est possible ! Que y'a des gens qui trouve ça bizarre mais c'est normal en fait. Et pis elle dit toujours que oncle Thorin devrais vite trouver un garçon s'il veut pas finir sa vie tout seul, et que de toute façon c'est un idiot qui aime personne.**

Thorin claqua violement sa main contre son front. Ses neveux venaient à la fois, de les embarrasser tout le deux -même si Kili s'en est chargé tout seul en fait-, de révéler à Bilbo son homosexualité et qu'il ne savais ce que son plus ou moins ami pensait sur le sujet et dernièrement Kili venais de le ridiculiser en rapportant les mots de sa petite sœur, en fait c'était le plus jeune qui avait tout fait tout seul, comme un grand. Et pis la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. Il se tourna vers son ami, honteux et un peu apeuré que celui-ci s'en aile en apprenant son orientation.

**-Je suis désolé, mes neveux on tendance à dire des choses à ne pas dire mais là ils battent les records, j'espère, que ça ne vous dégoute pas.**

Dégouté ? Surement pas. Kili venais en une phrase de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, à savoir que Thorin aime les hommes et qu'il est apparemment libre comme l'air, des milliers de papillon voyageaient partout dans son corp et surtout dans son cœur d'où une sensation de bien-être s'échappait pour se rependre dans tout ses membres, le détendant, chassant tout les doutes, allégeant ses épaule. Il lui sourit, chaleureusement.

**-Absolument pas. A vrai dire je vous comprends...Je suis dans le même bateau que vous.  
**  
Thorin ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre ce qu'il, voulait dire par "dans le même bateau" et sourit à son tour, à ce moment précis ils se sentaient encore plus proches l'un de l'autres. Et là ils pouvaient s'appeler "amis" du moins c'était un bon début. Les enfants ne bougèrent plus, écoutant calmement la discutions des adultes et commentaient, cette fois vivement, quand ils venaient à parler d'eux ou de leur famille.  
Ils repartirent sur un appel de Dis, demandant à sont frère de venir ramener les deux petit monstres. Ils se séparèrent chaleureusement, Kili faisant de grand mouvement de bras pour dire au revoir à l'ami de son oncle. Décidemment Bilbo ne regrettait en rien d'avoir dérogé à ses habitudes ce jour-là.

En rentrant chez eux les deux frères se ruèrent d'abord dans les bras de leur mère puis dans la cuisine ou ils savaient que leur quatre heures attendait gentiment de se faire gober.

**-Alors ? Il s'est rien passé de spécial ?  
-Que veux-tu que je te raconte, tes enfants vont bien et il ne leur est rien arriver.  
-Oncle Thorin est un menteur ! **Lança Kili joyeusement.**  
-Arrête de crier Kee.**  
**-Pourquoi Oncle Thorin ment mon chérit ?**

Le plus jeune descendit de sa chaise pour aller passer sa petite tête brune par l'entrebâillement de la porte qui donnais sur le salon ou se trouveraient les deux adultes, tout sourire de pouvoir annoncer ça à sa mère.

**-Y'avais un gentil monsieur avec nous, et même qu'oncle nous à dit que c'était juste un ami mais je suis sûr qu'en vrai c'est son petit-ami et qu'il est amoureux !**

Et hop ! Sa tête disparut du champ de vison des adultes pour retourner manger son gouter en compagnie de son grand frère. Thorin soupira fortement, l'amour qu'il vouait à ses neveux en tant qu'oncle était surement infini, mais bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être chiant quand ils l'avaient décidés. Et sa sœur qui le regardait avec un sourire idiot, famille de fous, il manquait plus que leur frère. D'ailleurs il se tourna vers Dis qui s'apprêtait à parler.

**-Le mignon petit libraire ?**

Fichus femmes et leur habitude de toujours tomber juste les trois quart du temps pour tout et n'importe quoi. Et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit des sentiments. Il l'étudia un instant, son sourire et ses yeux lui disait que de toute façon quoi qu'il réponde elle savait que c'est de lui qui son fils avais parlé.

**-Ouais, mais te fie pas à ton fils idiot, je sors pas avec lui.  
-Oh je te crois, mais tu te rends compte ? Même Kili a vus que t'est amoureux.  
-Je suis pas amoureux, c'est son esprit de gamin qui divague.  
-Oui, oui, bien sûr.**

TETETETETETE

Le Mardi, une demie heure environ avant la fermeture, Bilbo attendais encore à la caisse, la veille il s'était retrouvé tout seul, le jour de repos de Lothia étant le Lundi. Aujourd'hui il s'était dit qu'après le boulot il inviterait la fille dans un café sympa et lui raconterais toute la folle histoire qui lui était arrivé le week-end et tout ce qu'il avait été enchanté d'apprendre sur son beau brun.

**-Alors chérit ? dit-moi ce qui va pas cette fois ? Y'a toujours un truc quand tu te mets à rêvasser comme ça. Et je trouve que ça arrive bien souvent.**

Tiens en parlant de Lothia, la blonde venait d'apparaître juste devant lui. Il lui offrit un visage des plus heureux qu'elle ne lui a jamais vus, et même si elle savait maintenant que tout allait bien, elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle euphorie chez son ami, car elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas elle.

**-Je vais magnifiquement bien depuis ce week-end, j'aurais des trucs à te raconter.  
-Raconte, raconte !  
-J'ai dit "à te raconter" donc pas maintenant, t'est libre après ?  
-Après le boulot ? Bah ouais.  
-On ira au Arlz, j'te raconterais ça autour d'un café.  
-Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?  
-On bosse là, blondasse**

La dite blondasse allais répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit, s'engueuler -ou plutôt se taquiner mais vus de l'extérieur c'est une engueulade- pendant le service Ok, mais s'engueuler devant les clients, ça le fait beaucoup moins, et ils pouvaient être sanctionnés pour ça.  
Ils se tournèrent pour saluer le client mais s'arrêtèrent tous quand leurs yeux se posèrent dessus, la première parce qu'elle l'avait reconnus et mis un temps d'arrêt à cause de sa pour le saluer, et le deuxième parce lui avant un "bonjour" des plus enjoué, il lui avait adressé un immense sourire ou toute ses dents aurais pus être visible si c'était possible. L'instinct féminin de Lothia lui criait que son meilleur ami avais quelque chose à lui dire, c'était forcément en rapport avec cette personne qui venais de rentrer.

**-Bonjour, il est pas trop tard ?  
-Bonjour monsieur Bilbo !  
-Bonjour !**

Thorin et ses deux neveux venaient d'entrer dans le bâtiment, rendant la jeune fille sceptique. D'un côté l'homme arrivait avec deux enfants qui pourraient être ses fils, donc qui signifierais qu'il n'est pas libre. Et lui il souriait comme un imbécile heureux. Y'avais des trucs qui coïncidaient pas, mais alors pas du tout là, soit Bilbo était tombé la tête la première de son lit, soit il était aveugle et sourd en présence du brun et n'avait pas vus les enfants ni entendus le "bonjour monsieur Bilbo" pourtant bien sonore de celui qui semblais être le cadet...STOP ! Encore un truc, les gamins le connaissait ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? Elle ne pouvait que confirmer, Bilbo avais des trucs à lui raconter.

**-Nan vous arrivez au bon moment. Une demi-heure plus tard et c'était trop tard.  
-Tant mieux. Fili et Kili voulaient absolument venir ici, allez savoir pourquoi.  
-Pour voir monsieur Bilbo. **Répondit simplement Kili.**  
-Et pour les livres !**

Et Kili courut dans les rayons à la recherche du coin enfant. Bientôt talonné par son grand frère.

**-Revenez-là, et arrêtez de courir !  
-Je m'en occupe.**

Sur ses mots Lothia partit à la suite des enfants pour vérifier qu'ils ne fassent aucunes bêtises. Elle préférait les deux hommes entre eux, tout ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre en les écoutant elle savait qu'elle l'apprendrait avec son ami plus tard, alors elle pouvait très bien les laisser, et puis y'a peu de risque qu'un client vienne les ennuyer.  
Elle les trouva au milieu des livres pour enfants, comme l'avait prévus la jeune fille. Les deux enfant avaient repérés un livre en hauteur et cherchaient désespérément de l'attraper. Absolument adorables, elle adorait les enfants. Elle se plaça derrière eux et attrapa le livre en question pour le tendre au blondinet.

**-C'est bien ça que vous vouliez ?  
-Merci madame !** Clamèrent-ils en cœur.

Kili la regarda un moment, intriguée.

**-Dis madame, comment tu t'appelle ?**

La jeune fille s'agenouilla près d'eux.

**-Lothia.  
-T'est une amie de monsieur Bilbo ?  
-Oui.  
-Sa petite amie ?**

La demoiselle s'esclaffa à la question du plus jeune, ils n'avaient pas encore la même perception des couple qu'un adulte, pourtant elle ne sortirait jamais avec Bilbo, il était trop vieux pour elle, s'il avait quelque années en moins, elle dit pas, et encore, même là...Ils étaient faits pour être amis, pas amants.

**-Non, je suis sa meilleure amie.  
-Ouf.**

Ce soupire l'étonna, mais lui annonça aussi quelque chose d'intéressant. Surtout venant de la part d'un enfant, elle savait que ceux-ci ont tendance à trop parler, l'expression "la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants" n'est pas sortie de nulle part sans raison.

**-Dit moi donc ce que signifie ce soupir soulagé ?**

L'enfant hésita un moment et se lança à l'eau. Après tout, c'était une amie de Monsieur Bilbo alors il peut bien lui dire.

**-Parce que j'aimerais bien que monsieur Bilbo et oncle Thorin soient amoureux.**

Elle sourit, décidemment elles les appréciaient de plus en plus. Oncle Thorin, oncle Thorin...Alors c'est pas ses enfants mais ses neveux ! C'est quelque chose que Bilbo devait avoir alors, pour avoir eu ce genre de sourire à la vus des trois personnes. Il avait peut être encore plus de choses à lui dire qu'elle ne le croyait.  
Heureuse sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle alla répondre au petit devant elle, sans dévoiler trop de choses de ce qu'elle savais.

**-Peut-être que c'est déjà le cas.**

Pendant ce temps les deux hommes étaient resté à la caisse, Bilbo avais réussi à persuader Thorin qu'il pouvait laisser la jeune fille seule avec ses neveux.

**-C'est qu'on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre avec ses deux là ne vous en faite pas, si il y a quelque chose Lothia interviendras, c'est son boulot.**

Thorin reporta son regard bleu sur lui.

**-C'est votre amie ?  
-La meilleure.  
-Puisque vous semblez lui faire confiance.**

Il y eu un blanc, personne ne savait trop quoi dire. Un client arriva, Thorin s'écarta un peu, attendant que celui-ci soit servit (_On se croirait dans un café dit comme ça, non ?_) et revint s'appuyer légèrement sur le comptoir. Leur concours du c'est-moi-qui-seras-le-plus-silencieux reprit. C'est Bilbo qui perdit.

**-Donc c'est Kili et Fili qui voulaient venir.  
-Exacte, bon et puis j'avoue que ça me fait plaisir aussi. **Avoua Thorin dans un léger sourire.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le corp de Bilbo, ainsi même lui voulais le voir, c'était vraiment un bon début et il sentait que leur relation ne pouvait aller que de l'avant, cette pensée fit sonner un doux glas dans sa tête.

**-Je suis plutôt heureux.  
-Pardon ?  
-Que vous ne m'ayez pas rejeté, en apprenant que je préférais les hommes.  
-Ah ça. Il sourit de manière rassurante. Je vous ai dit que j'étais très mal placé pour vous juger. D'autre l'aurais fait sans scrupule mais pas moi, je vous l'ai dit, je suis dans le même panier que vous.**

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice, plus ils parlaient ensemble, plus ils avaient l'impression de se rapprocher, de faire un grand pas dans leur relation qui s'annonçais des meilleure.

**-Maintenant que j'y pense, auriez-vous un stylo à me prêter ?  
-Euh, oui, oui.**

Un stylo, c'est pas ce qui manque ici, il sortit un Bic pendant que l'autre se saisissait d'une petite carte, style une carte de visite. Attrapant le stylo Thorin griffonna quelque chose derrière la carte en question et lui tendit, c'était bien une carte de visite tout ce qu'il y a de plus professionnel, avec son nom, son adresse et son numéro professionnel ainsi que ses horaires. Bilbo sentit ses joue rosir, il avait un peut plus chaud que deux seconde auparavant. Il avait l'adresse de la personne qu'il aimait, cette carte était à ses yeux une véritable merveille (_J'exagère un peu non ?...Naaan_).

**-Si un jour vous avez un problème, que ce soit vous ou quelqu'un d'autre comme votre neveux ou votre belle-sœur, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, sur mon téléphone professionnel pendant mes heures de travail et sur mon numéro personnel que je vous ai écrit au dos pendant le reste du temps.**

Bilbo retourna la carte et pus voir le numéro en question. Il constata aussi qu'il s'était trompé, Thorin n'avais pas griffonné ça rapidement, malgré la vitesse avec laquelle c'était écrit l'écriture restait soignée mais lisible, de l'écriture de médecin.

**-M-Merci, il fallait pas.  
-Si, si j'y tiens.  
**  
Le brun avait devinais son embarras et s'en amusait intérieurement, s'il réagissait comme ça rien qu'en lui donnant son numéro alors c'est qu'il était sur la bonne voie, peut-être pourrait-il tenter quelque chose avec le mignon petit libraire.  
La cloche de la librairie sonna, ils se tournèrent vers le nouvel entrant, Bilbo par politesse, pour le boulot. Et Thorin par curiosité. Le châtain se figeas, non, pas lui. Déjà en temps normal s'il y avait bien une personne qu'il voulait éviter c'était lui, mais en plus là Thorin était avec lui, c'était pire, il ne voulait pas qu'ils se rencontrent, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait peur de ce que ça pourrais donner. Et pourtant, pourtant, c'était lui, des boucle noir, ce regard intense et moqueur et ce petit sourire satisfait, Smaug, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Bilbo se figeas et sans même voir la réaction du libraire Thorin n'aimai pas cet homme, allez savoir pourquoi. Smaug tourna son regard vers eux, et son sourire se fit encore plus satisfait quand il aperçut le châtain et dans ces yeux, brillaient une petite lueur malsaine qui vannais tout juste de s'allumer. A ce moment Thorin le détestait, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, et c'est quand il se tourna vers son ami qu'il comprit. Il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allais pas avec cet homme arrogant, encore plus quand celui-ci s'approcha de l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient.

**-Alors c'est ici que tu te cachais depuis que t'est partit de Cambridge. J'ai bien fait de venir passer ma journée ici en fin de compte.**

Bilbo ne répondais pas, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ? Oui c'était ici qu'il était venus s'installer après avoir donné sa démission –devait-il lui rappeler à cause de lui d'ailleurs ?- et qu'il ne regrettait rien quand il voyait toute les rencontre qu'il avait fait. Alors que pouvait-il répondre à cet homme qui suscitait à la fois la peur et la colère en lui ? Il n'état pas préparé à le revoir de ci-tôt, ni même à le revoir tout cours d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas, le voir, faites-le disparaître, faites-le disparaître, il avait peur que ce gars tente quelque chose et qu'il ne puisse rien faire de semblable à la dernière fois. Il avait peur, mais en même temps il se sentait rassuré, Thorin était avec lui.

**-Bah alors mon beau, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'est tellement heureux de me revoir que t'en perd la langue ? Tu veux que je t'aide à la retrouver peut-être ?**

Encore ces avances peu subtiles et parfaitement désagréable qu'il lui sortait souvent deux ans auparavant. Il fallait qu'il lui sorte quelque chose, quelque chose qui le fasse partir, peut importe ou du moment que ce n'est pas prés de lui.

**-Si vous n'êtes pas là pour les livres je vous demanderais de partir.**

Mouais, on fait mieux quand même. Mais bon, un client reste un client, même si celui-ci à une tête à claque qui appelle les torgniole et qu'il lui fait des avance franchement basse...ouais bon dit comme ça il pourrait aussi le jarreter comme un malotru, il aurait pas tout à fait tord et Thorin pourrais en témoigner. D'ailleurs un coup d'œil vers celui-ci lui appris qu'il se retenait d'en foutre une à l'homme devant lui, cela le rassura et lui permit de reprendre un peu confiance fasse à cet homme qu'il ne pouvait décidemment plus voir.

**-Allez, fait pas donc le timide. J'suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de sortir d'ici et de venir me rejoindre à Cambridge.**

Et le pire c'est qu'il continuait, à ce stade franchement Bilbo était incapable de dire si c'était de la stupidité ou de l'entêtement pur et dur, les deux en fait, le deuxième découle forcément du premier. Oui c'est homme est un abrutit finit.

**-Dans ce cas on ne doit pas avoir la même définition de l'envie. Je vous le répète, partez si vus ne venez pas pour les livres  
-Ce que tu peux être ennuyeux quand tu t'y mets, pourquoi tu m'envoie bouler comme ça alors que t'as pas testé ?  
-Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans partez ?**

Smaug se tourna vers celui qui venais de parler, à savoir Thorin, Bilbo sentais que ça allais tourner au vinaigre si Smaug venais à jouer à l'abrutit trop insistant, ce qui allais fortement arriver vus le regard à la fois énervé et sûr de lui qu'il arborait, nan mais qu'el abrutit, en deux ans il restait le même gamin arrogant sûr de lui qui pourtant sans les relations de ses parents ne serait pas grand-chose.

**-Et puis-je savoir à qui je parle, au grand manitou de cette boutique peut-être ?** Fit-il avec un ton ironique et des plus arrogants.  
**-Non à un ami, ce que visiblement vous n'êtes pas.  
-Et alors ? Ça n'empêche que ça ne vous concerne pas, ça ne concerne que Bilbo.** Il se tourna, presque mielleux, vers le concerné. **N'est-ce pas mon cher.**

Il ne le regardait déjà plus, il avait envie de le claquer, mais avait un minimum de self-control qui lui en empêchais, ça et le fait qu'il allait s'attirer des problèmes s'il le faisait, et Smaug n'en valais pas la peine. Par contre Thorin allais craquer, il le voyait à son air tueur, ses poing serrer qui en devenaient blanc et sa mâchoire qui aurais pus grincer tellement elle était contractée. Il fallait que Smaug parte, ou ça irais mal pour lui, parce que quelque chose lui disait que s'il allait trop loin, Thorin ne se retiendrais pas.

**-Allez-vous en, c'est un conseil.**

Smaug suivit le regard de son ancien employer et tomba sur celui furieux du Brun, quelque chose de fou brillait dans ces yeux, quelque chose qui pendant une Seconde lui donna un frisson dans le dos. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et reprit vite contenance.

**-Pff, bande de vioc rabajoie. Les poings de Thorin se serrèrent encore plus si c'est possible, et ça le faisait marrer. Ne vient pas te plaindre pas la suite Bilbo, si tu te viens te rendre compte de l'erreur que t'as faite en te refusant à moi.  
-Bah tien donc, j'y songerais un jour ou j'aurais le temps et surtout rien de mieux à faire.**

Sur un dernier regard hautin il tourna les dos et pris la sortie. Bilbo fut soulagé, tout portait à croire qu'il n'allait pas le revoir de sitôt et il avait évité une confrontation qui était plus que sûre vus le comportement du plus jeune. Au moment ou Smaug fus hors de vus il vit Thorin se détendre complètement et son regard redevenir amical, voire doux, mais Bilbo voulais éviter de se faire de faux espoir.

**-Si je puis me permettre, vous avez de drôle de fréquentation.  
-Je ne le fréquente pas, il s'agit de mon ancien patron, c'est a cause de lui qui je suis ici actuellement, s'il ne m'avait pas fait des avance plus que déplacée je serais resté à Cambridge. Pas que je regrette d'avoir démissionné, loin de là, surtout quand je vois de ces deux ans ne l'on pas changer. Et puis je ne me plaindrais pas des rencontres que j'ai faits ici.**

Bilbo lui offrit un regard assez évocateur pour que Thorin comprenne qu'il faisait partit des rencontre sur lesquelles il ne pouvait dire que du bien. Et ça faisait chaud au cœur du médecin, de savoir qu'en si peut de temps il avait déjà ce genre d'importance pour le châtain. Tout se passait vite, mais ils se sentaient en confiance avec l'autre, c'était un sentiment bizarre qui ne les abritaient pas avec personne d'autre, ni même avec Lothia pour Bilbo ou sa sœur pour Thorin.  
Les deux tornades arrivèrent, suivies par la blonde. Kili avais dans sa main le livre mentionné plus haut que son frère avais commencé à lui lire tout en essayant de lui apprendre, le tout sous l'œil attendrit de Lothia qui avais jugé qu'elle pouvait bien les laisser seuls cinq minutes avant de revenir les voir. Le plus jeune tendais le livre vers son oncle avec de "S'il-te-plait oncle Thorin s'il-te-plait". Thorin sourira, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas dire non. S'il le faisait il allait avoir la colère de ses neveux sur le dos, surtout de Kili apparemment, qui tenait à connaître la fin du livre (_C'est qu'il est soumis en fait !_). Il tendit le livre à Bilbo qui le fit payer. Ils discutèrent cinq minutes et Thorin décida qu'il était temps pour eux de partir, surtout ce c'était l'heure de la fermeture et qu'il avait apprit que les deux libraires avaient quelque chose de prévus. Oh il ne s'en attrista pas, il savait que la jeune fille ne représentait qu'une amie pour le libraire, il n'allait pas la considérée comme une rivale.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent au Arlz, petit café sympa du coin avec un plus une terrasse. Les gens dans la rue se retournaient des fois sur leur passage. Il faut dure que Lothia avais vingt et un ans, lui trente-sept et cette différence d'âge se voyais fortement, alors les gens pouvais se demander ce que deux personnes d'âge aussi différents pouvait faire ensemble, surtout que les "chérit", "Beau gosse" ou "beauté" qu'ils s'envoyaient pour déconner n'allaient pas souvent en leur faveur et certain semblaient outrées et les imaginaient ensembles, ce qui n'arriverais jamais. Et de toute façon ils les laissaient parler, qu'est-ce que ça pouvaient bien leur faire ? Le genre de relation qu'ils entretenaient, surtout qu'il ne se montrait que des signes amicaux et en aucun cas amoureux mais bon.  
Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse, devant un café pour Bilbo et un thé pour la jeune fille.

**-Je t'écoute.**

Bilbo s'accouda à la table regardant son interlocutrice avec un mélange d'impatience et de joie dans le regard.

**-Il est gay, les deux enfants son les fils de sa sœur et il est libre !**

Lothia commença à siroter son thé en souriant, et maintenant elle allait apprendre comment il savait tout ça. Le récit s'annonçait des plus intéressants et long, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le lui raconter en plein service, surtout vus les oreilles des fois indiscrètes, que ce soit de leurs collègues ou des clients.

**-Je te préviens je veux les moindre détails**.

TETETETETETE

Si le jour de congés de Lothia est le Lundi le sien c'est le Jeudi. Le matin même sa belle sœur venait lui confier son neveu, pour son plus grand bonheur. Pas que c'était nécessaire pour la femme de lui laissait mais elle savait que Bilbo aimait bien s'en occuper les Jeudis où il avait toute la journée pour ça. Il sortait faire un tour l'après midi, passant pas le parc sans pourtant s'arrêter très longtemps à moins que Frodo lui fasse comprendre à sa façon qu'il le veille. Les femmes parfois s'arrêter pour lui demander s'il s'agissait de son fils dans la poussette -Frodo ne sachant pas encore marcher sans risquer de se vautrer toute les cinq minutes- et il leur répondait tout fier que c'était son neveux.  
Aujourd'hui il ne s'arrêtait pas, Frodo n'avais pas l'air d'en avoir envie, d'ailleurs il semblait fatigué aujourd'hui, déjà en temps normal c'est un enfant très calme mais là il l'est encore plus que d'habitude, pourtant ça n'alarma pas Bilbo, tout le monde à le droit d'avoir un coup de barre, même les bébés. Il fit un détour dans une pâtisserie rien et rentra chez lui, savourant ses mets sucrée pour quatre heures. Le coup de barre de Frodo ne passait pas c'est là que Bilbo commença à se poser de question. Il lui servit quand même son dîner, que Frodo avala avec moins d'appétit que d'habitude, il était bien plus faible. Il attendit quand même un peu, ça allais peut-être s'arranger. Puis arrivé vingt et une heure Frodo commença à tousser, là il avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allais pas, il était rouge. Il posa sa main sur le front de son neveu, bouillant. Il paniqua, alors que Frodo fût repris d'une quinte de toux, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Tous les cabinets étaient fermés et Frodo ne s'était jamais montrer aussi fortement malade quand il était avec lui.  
Il paniquait, se questionnait quand il se souvint que Thorin lui-même était médecin et qu'il lui avait donné son numéro, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, avait-il le droit de l'appeler à cette heure. Il n'hésita pas longtemps quand il réentendit son neveu toussé, prés à pleurer à cause de la douleur de sa gorge.  
Il fouilla précipitamment dans son porte feuilles ou il avait précieusement rangé la carte, et une fois le combiner en main il composa rapidement le numéro qu'il y avait d'inscrit derrière la carte tout en vérifiant quand même qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Portant l'appareil à l'oreille il patienta, tapotant du doigt le meuble à portée.

_**-Oui, Allo.**_**  
-Bonsoir Thorin, excusez-moi de vous déranger, c'est Bilbo.  
**_**-Ah Bilbo, quelque chose ne vas pas ? J'ai l'impression que vous être un peu affolés.**_

Oh oui il l'était.

**-Je n'ai rien moi, c'est Frodo, il tousse beaucoup, il est bouillant et je l'ai trouvé faible durant la journée.  
**_**-Calmez-vous donc, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu avant ?**_**  
-J'ai remis ça sur le compte d'un coup de fatigue, il à commencer à être pris de quinte de toux y'a à peine cinq minutes.  
**_**-Ça peut être grave, surtout vus son jeune âge, écoutez, amener-le moi et je vais voir ce qu'il à, de toute façon vous avez l'adresse.**_**  
-Oui, alors j'arrive.  
**_**-Et je vous attendrais en bas.**_**  
-Merci.**

Il raccrochât et enfila précipitamment son manteau avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'adresse, ce n'était pas loin de chez lui, surement à cinq minutes en voiture et encore, surtout qu'a cette heure le trafic est moins dense il y sera attacha Frodo sur son siège à côté et démarra la voiture, il allait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait –surtout que ça l'était autoriser. Une fois à destination il aperçut Thorin qui l'attendait en compagnie de Fili. Une fois qu'il fut garé les deux personnes vinrent vers lui et il détacha tout de suite ses neveux qu'il confia au médecin. Médecin qui partit devant, ordonnant à Fili en même temps de lui indiquer le chemin du cabinet. Thorin était déjà en train d'occulter le bébé qui ne bronchait pas. Il prit sa température, son pouls, et différent trucs qu'un médecin faisait, avant de lui faire boire comme il le pouvait avec l'aide de Bilbo un liquide qu'il devinait être un médicament.

**-C'est une méchante grippe, vous êtes vraiment arrivé à temps, une heure plus tard et je pense que j'aurais rien pus faire pour lui.**

Cette phrase provoqua un frisson chez Bilbo, s'il avais attendus il aurait causé surement la perte de son neveux. Qu'elle horreur. Toujours est-il qu'il aurait du venir plus tôt, il avait trop attendus et s'il s'était alarmé avant le cas de Frodo aurais peut-être été moins grave.

**-J'aurais quand même dus vous appeler avant.**

Son regard n'était pas tourner vers celui à qui il parlait, mais vers son neveu. Il s'en voulait quand même terriblement. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il posa les yeux sûr Thorin qui lui offrait un regard er un sourire rassurant, lui affirmant que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il était venus à temps, c'est le principal.

**-Il est encore jeune très jeune, c'est surement sa première grippe, d'habitude je ne fait pas ça mais vus que c'est vous je veux bien le garder la nuit pour être sûr qu'il ne se passe rien.**

Bilbo parût choquer, il ne pouvait pas.

**-C'est pas la peine, je ne veux pas abuser de votre gentillesse plus longtemps, vous avez déjà accepté de vous occuper de lui malgré l'heure c'est amplement suffisant.  
-J'insiste.** Thorin souriait, presque tendrement.** Si vous ne voulez pas le laisser seul ici rester vous aussi. Je vous laisserais la chambre que mon frère occupe quand il revient pour ses vacances.**

Bilbo hésita, ça lui semblait inespéré et l'idée de dormir dans la même maison que lui, c'est plus que ce qu'il n'espérait, mais son esprit lui disait qu'il abusait quand même de sa gentillesse, tandis qu'un autre vois lui soufflais de saisir cette chance. Tout s'emmêlait et il essayait désespérément de peser le pour et le contre de cette proposition. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Frodo qui maintenant dormait. C'est vrai qu'il ne sentirait mieux en savant qu'il était ici entre de bonnes mains.

**-Vous êtes sûr que c'est bon ?  
-Absolument.**

Thorin ne pus s'empêcher de lui passer la main dans les cheveux. Ce qui fit fortement rougir Bilbo, rougissement qui n'échappa pas au médecin, oui les choses allais vraiment dans le sens qu'il le voulait.  
Bilbo prit Frodo doucement dans les bras, lui caressant le dos sans le réveiller. Ils montèrent à l'étage ou les deux frères ainsi qu'une femme les attendaient. La femme avait les mêmes yeux bleus que Thorin mais des cheveux bruns comme Kili, il était aisé de deviner qu'il s'agissait de leur mère.  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'un bonsoir traversait ses lèvres, il lui rendit, timide. Il se sentait étrange, pas à sa place, même s'il s'était familiarisé avec les deux frères, il ne connaissait pas la mère et savoir qu'elle était là, avec ses deux fils, il ne savait pas comment ce comporter.

**-Vous êtes Bilbo Baggins n'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle Dis, je suis la mère de Kili et Fili. Mais ma nouille de grand frère à déjà du vous le dire.  
-Dis.**

Bilbo se sentait un peu plus à l'aise à cette plaisanterie, Dis lui offrit une poignée de main à laquelle il répondit avec un sourire. Ainsi Thorin était l'ainé, encore une chose qu'il apprenait sur lui.

**-Et ce doit être votre neveux, puis-je ?**

Elle tendait le bras vers Frodo, totalement confiant Bilbo lui déposa son paquet dans les bras. Après tout elle avait deux fils, elle était très bien placée pour savoir comment tenir un enfant sans qu'il ne finisse par terre. Sous le regard attentif et curieux de ses fils elle berça un peu l'enfant.

**-Il est adorable !**

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, c'était plus à sa mère qu'il fallait dire ça, et à son père même si le père en question semblait se foutre de son fils à présent, abrutit de petit frère. Le bâillement de Kili attiras le regard de tout le monde et, contaminé par son frère, Fili fit à son tour part de sa fatigue. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça il commençait à se faire tard et les enfants avaient besoin de dormir.

**-Je resterais bien mais y'en a deux qui commencent à dormir sur place.  
-Même pas vrai !**

Thorin salua la petite famille, il embrassa ses neveux en les serrant dans ses bras, leur souhaitant bonne nuit et embrassa le front de sa sœur. Encore une fois il se sentait étranger à la scène et Frodo qui était resté avec la femme revins dans ses bras. Dis lui souhaita la bonne nuit à lui aussi ainsi que ses fils et ils quittèrent l'habitation, laissant les deux hommes seul, cette pensée fit chavirer Bilbo qui se rappela de quelque chose.

**-Ma belle sœur était censée venir le chercher demain. Elle va paniquer en voyant qu'on ne sera pas à la maison demain.**  
**-Appelez-là. **Il prit Frodo.** Je vais m'occuper de le coucher, il me reste un lit dépliant qui me servait quand Kili était plus jeune.**

Il le regarda s'enfoncer dans le couloir et saisit son téléphone qu'il n'avait, par chance, pas oublié. Appelant la mère du petit il lui apprit l'état de son fils et le rassurant à lui disant qu'il était hors de danger, que le médecin est un ami et qu'ils resterais tout les deux chez ce dernier pour s'assurer que le bébé ailles bien.

_**-Tu es sûr que ça ne crains rien Bilbo ?**_**  
-Plus que sûr.  
**_**-Bien, je te fais confiance, après tout si je n'aie plus confiance en toi je ne peut plus avoir confiance en qui que ce soit.**_

Le ton de la femme était triste, et Bilbo savait très bien de quoi elle voulait parler.

**-Évite de te reprocher quoi que ce soit, je te l'ai déjà dit ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est lui le coupable.  
**_**-Bilbo.**_**  
-Mm ?  
**-**_Merci, merci beaucoup._  
-De rien, bonne nuit.  
**_**-Merci, bonne nuit, embrasse Frodo pour moi et remercie ce médecin.**_

Il raccrocha et à ce moment des pas du couloir se firent entendre, Thorin revenais. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un moment, ils se sourirent.

**-Elle vous remercie, pour ce que vous avez fait pour lui.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, et je l'ai fait un peut pour vous aussi.**

Bilbo piqua un fard, cet homme avais le ton de le troubler avec toute ses phrases et ses attentions. Il se sentait bien en sa présence, beaucoup trop bien. Thorin s'installa dans le canapé et l'invita à faire de même. Il prit place, à sa gauche, comme au parc. Aucun ne parla, le silence n'était pas lourd et Bilbo l'appréciait, oubliant complètement la panique qu'il avait ressenti pus tôt pour son neveu, maintenant il se laissait aller à savoir qu'il allait bien. Ce qui lui hantait l'esprit à présent c'est qu'il allait passer une nuit ici, chez la personne qu'il aimait et que forcément le lendemain quand ils allaient se réveiller ils se reverraient automatiquement. Et c'est bien connus, voir la tête de zombie de quelqu'un le lendemain matin ça force encore plus les amitiés, et cette idée lui plaisait grandement.  
De son côté Thorin réfléchissait, il était là, servit sur un plateau d'argent. Bilbo lui plaisait énormément, peut-être depuis le début, et il commençait à croire que la réciproque était vraie alors il avait décidé qu'il pourrait agir. Certes il voulait être sûr que le petit Frodo était hors de danger mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait que 0.001 pourcent de chance que l'état du bébé reste le même malgré le médicament, et il doutait que le petit soit aussi poisseux. En fait il l'avait surtout prit comme excuse pour garder le petit châtain près de lui ne serais-ce que la nui, c'était calculateur mais s'il avait laissé passer cette chance il s'en serait voulut toute sa vie. Alors maintenant qu'il avait le libraire sou la main, il hésitait, et s'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ? Et que Bilbo ne voulais pas de lui. Tant pis, ce soir il tentait le tout pour le tout.

Il s'approcha de Bilbo, saisit une mèche de cheveux, ce qui fit tourner la tête du plus petit. Ce dernier rougit quand il lut ce qui était clairement visible dans le regard de Thorin, un avant mélange de plusieurs choses, amour, passion, un peu d'hésitation. Bilbo se sentait léger, un drôle de sensation envahissait son ventre, se rependant un peu partout. Cette sensation s'intensifia quand Thorin se rapprocha encore plus. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent tellement ils étaient proches, Thorin s'approcha encore, lui était paralysé. Cette fois ce sont leurs lèvres qui se frôlèrent, ce léger contact grisa Bilbo qui bougea, il parcourut le court chemin de même pas un centimètre qui les séparaient et elles se collèrent cette fois. C'était un baiser, chaste certes, mais un baiser, le premier qu'ils s'échangeaient. Ce fût Thorin qui alla quérir l'entrée à sa bouche, il lécha les lèvres de son ami (_ami, ami, c'est vite dit_), mordilla l'inferieure. Bilbo n'était pas non plus idiot et savais quoi faire dans ces moments il entrouvrit ses lèvres et leur langues se rencontrèrent avec délices, des frisons dans le dos pour l'un et son soupir qui mourut dans leur baiser pour l'autre. D'un seul homme ils se reprochèrent, sans pour autant séparer leurs lèvres. Ils se retrouvèrent corps contre corps. Thorin passa ses mains sur les hanches de Bilbo, les collants encore plus si c'est possible, leur corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Bilbo entoura le cou du brun de ses bras, et en tirant légèrement il les fit s'allonger sur le canapé, Thorin au dessus, reposant de tout son poids sur lui de manière à faire se frotter leurs corps et leur début d'érections, ce qui les poussa tout les deux à soupirer de bien-être.

Thorin était heureux, apparemment son initiative n'avais pas été veine, ni ses soupçons faux, sinon il ne serait pas là en train d'embrasser celui qu'il aime. Il pensait à aller plus loin, il en avait terriblement envie, en rêvait, il défit le premier bouton de la chemise que portait l'autre, puis le deuxième. En réponse un genou se frotta contre sa hanche, il sourit dans le baiser, apparemment il pouvait continuer. Il ouvrit les boutons suivant, tirant la chemise du pantalon à la fin. Il put l'ouvrir complètement, il passer ses mains, partout, sur caque parcelle qu'il trouvait, il s'attarda quand même sur les tétons et en reçus un gémissement satisfait qui l'invitait à continuer, ce qu'il fit. En réponse son t-shirt fut tiré et remonté jusque là ou c'était possible. Lâchant le ventre qu'il était en train de caresser il leva les bras. Le baiser fut rompus et Bilbo retiras son t-shirt. Ils ne reprirent pas leurs précédentes activités, préférant se regarder, le regard encrés dans celui de l'autre. Sans détourner les yeux Bilbo leva une main, caressât une épaule qui était sur son chemin, remonta sur la nuque et attrapas l'élastique dans les cheveux de son surement futur amant. Le plus délicatement qu'il le pus, il libéra ses cheveux, admirant la masse noire s'étendre sur les épaules ou pointer vers lui, attirés par la gravité (_et hop ! un point de science, ok ma gueule_).

**-J'en était sûr.  
-De quoi ?  
-Vous êtes magnifique avec les cheveux détachés.**

Thorin rosit légèrement, et plongeât dans le coup qui s'offrait à lui, dégagé. Il mordilla la peau, la lécha, la suça (_je ne sortirais pas ça de son contexte, même si c'est tentant_). Un soupir de bien être s'échappa des lèvres de Bilbo, content de son œuvre Thorin se releva et entraina son amant avec lui le débarrassant de sa chemise. Ils se retrouvèrent assis, collés l'un contre l'autre, Bilbo sur les genoux du brun, s'embrassant à nouveau, encore plus passionnément si c'est possible. Les mains du médecin voyageaient désormais dans le dos de son partenaire, partenaire qui caressait ses cheveux. Il fit passer les jambes de Bilbo dans son dos, posa une main dans le bas de son dos et l'autre sur ses fesses, fermes soit-dit en passant. Il le souleva de du mieux qu'il put, ignorant le glapissement de surprise du paquet dans ses bras. Bon maintenant qu'ils étaient debout il fallait qu'il trouve le chemin de sa chambre. Rompant le baiser il alla mordiller l'épale gauche du châtain. Maintenant qu'il voyait devant lui il contourna la table qu'il aurait immanquablement percuté s'il avait continué tout droit, pris le couloir et ouvrit la dernière porte à droite.

Il le pencha sur le lit et lâcha toute prise qu'il avait sur l'homme dans ses bras, ce dernier allant se vautrer sur le doux matelas dans une plainte. Plainte qui fut coupée quand le brun grimpa avec lui, parfaitement sensuellement, et qu'il entreprit de défaire la ceinture qui le bloquait en embrassant son ventre. La boucle sauta, ainsi que le reste, et le bouton fut défait, ainsi que la fermeture éclair descendue. Thorin tira sur le pantalon jusqu'aux genoux et alla caresser la bosse de ses mains. Il fut heureux d'entendre un gémissement, doux à ses oreilles. Il massa encore le sous-vêtement à cet endroit un moment et décida qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure (_embraye, embraye ! Pardon, un vieux traumatisme_). Il enleva complètement le pantalon et fit descendre doucement le boxer qui le gênait. Le membre de Bilbo se dressa devant lui. Il souffla dessus et en reçus un gémissement, souriant il le prit directement en bouche, comme ça, sans prévenir, si bien que Bilbo se cambra violement et gémissant encore plus fort. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, il ne devait pas réveiller Frodo, sinon il gâcherait tout le moment. Il dut pourtant les enlever quand son amant lui présenta ses doigts, trois, doigts qu'il lécha, surtout s'il voulait que la suite se fasse avec le moins de douleur possible. Il eu pourtant du mal à effectuer sa tâche, la bouche d'agitant sur son sexe le faisant gémir fortement avait la capacité de lui faire perdre la tête.

Quand il jugea ses doigts assez humide Thorin les retira de la bouche de son amant et alla les presser à l'entrés de celui-ci. Il en introduisit un puis rapidement un deuxième, là il s'arrêta, préférant les faire bouger dans un mouvement de ciseau plutôt que d'en ajouter le troisième.  
Bilbo gémissait, que de plaisir, les deux doigts n'étaient pas douloureux, plutôt dérangeant qu'autre chose, et la sensation était facilement oubliée par celle qui lui était offerte par son sexe. Un troisième doigt entra, une petite pointe de douleur se fit sentir mais rien de bien méchant, même quand les trois doigts bougèrent en lui et écartèrent ses parois.  
Une autre sensation attirais son attention, une attention qui le faisait gémir de plus en plus fort, il n'était pas loin de la fin, il allait venir, il allait. La sensation se fit plus forte, il tentant de prévenir le brun mais dans un dernier gémissent qui ressemblait plus à un cri il se libéra, dans sa bouche. L'autre avala tout, apparemment pas gêner par le gout pas si agréable que ça pourtant.  
Les trois doigts achevèrent de le préparer pendant qu'il se remettait de son orgasme, l'excitant à nouveau quand l'un toucha un point particulièrement sensible de son anatomie.  
Les trois intrus s'éclipsèrent, provocant un grognement de mécontentement de la part de Bilbo, grognement auquel Thorin répondit par un baiser sur sa virilité qui recommençais à s'éveiller.  
Le médecin passa les jambes de son amant autour de sa taille et présenta sa virilité gorgée à l'entrée de celui-ci, hésitant un peu, le regard de Bilbo le poussa à commencer doucement à entrer. Pour détendre son amant qui grimaçait évidemment de douleur et non par plaisir il allât l'embrasser et jouer d'une main avec ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Il se détendit un peu, laissant Thorin entrer plus facilement, mais il avait mal, c'était supportable, mais douloureux. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde il ne bougea plus, attendant que l'autre s'habitue, sa respiration était forte, ses poings serrés sur les draps et c'est quand il vus la première se faire moins saccadée, plus calmes et plus longue et que les jointures avant blanche reprirent des couleurs qu'il fit un mouvement. Le gémissement qu'il reçut l'encouragea, il bougea, doucement pour éviter de lui faire plus mal que ce n'était déjà douloureux, le corps sous lui gémissait et se tordais sous le trop peu de plaisir qu'il ressentait.

**-S'il-te-plait.** Dans la fièvre du moment Bilbo avais complètement oublié le Vouvoiement. **Plus vite.**

Silencieusement il accéda à sa requête et passa la vitesse supérieure (_embraye !)_ sortant presque à chaque coup de reins pour rentrer directement ensuite, provocant les gémissements maintenant purement de plaisir de son amant ainsi que ses propres grognements. Prenant appuie sur ses coudes il dévora la gorge offerte, la couvrant de baisers, de suçon et de morsures.

**-C'est fou, ce que c'est bon...c'est surement...la première fois...que je prends mon pied comme ça.**

La phrase elle-même fit gémir Bilbo, bon ok ça impliquait qu'il n'était pas son premier et vus son âge si ça avait été le cas ça aurais été désespérant, et puis on peut pas être aussi doué et n'avoir jamais connus les plaisir du corps –la main droite ça compte pas !- et lui non plus n'était pas à son premier et allez savoir si c'est lui qui est exceptionnel ou les autre qui son naze, mais lui non plus, ne se souvenait pas avoir pris son pied comme ça. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs, pendant que son amant l'embrassait, il avait les pensée brouillée mais pouvais encore aligner des mots.

**-Thorin...Ah...Thorin, je t'aime...Aaannh !**

L'aveu de Bilbo l'avait excité, et il avait donné un coup de rein bien plus fort à celui-ci, provoquant un cri encore plus fort, il continua sur ce rythme, le faisant crier encore un peut plus fort, Bilbo ne semblait pus se soucier de son neveux qui dormait, heureusement, en face –et pas à côté.  
Thorin se pencha sur son oreille, lui murmurant des "je t'aime" presque inaudibles, accélérant ses coups de rein une dernière fois, allant du plus vite qu'il pouvait et, surtout, faisant perdre la tête à son amant qui n'avait plus que le prénom de Thorin en tête, pas même le sien.  
Quelques coups de reins plus tard ils craquèrent, Bilbo en premier, n'en pouvant plus de se retenir pour faire durer les plaisir et Thorin en sentant les chairs se resserrer autour de lui.

Ils s'écroulèrent, reprenant leur souffles du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient face au meilleur orgasme qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus. Thorin réunis sa force pour se relever, se retirer du corps qui l'avais accueillit, sous le soupir du propriétaire, s'écarter et...S'écrouler à nouveau à côté de son amant. Amant qui vint se blottir timidement contre lui, ayant peur du refus, après tout il fallait le comprendre, cette situation était presque irréaliste pour lui, c'est tout ce dont il rêvait et même plus encore. Heureux comme jamais le brun l'accueillit dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent, après s'être murmurés un je t'aime.

TETETETETETE

Le lendemain Bilbo mit un long moment avant de ce souvenir d'où il était. Les souvenir de la veille lui revinrent nettement, aussi rapides qu'un coup de fouet et il piqua un fard. Ils avaient...couché ensemble, c'est seulement maintenant qu'il avait toute sa tête, ou presque, qu'il réalisait bien ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'écroula à nouveau sur le lit, roulant dans tout les sens, complètement gaga, tel une jeune lycéenne en fleur dans son premier petit ami. Il osa espérer que les mots prononcé par Thorin n'était pas des mensonges, qu'il l'aimait vraiment au moins autant que lui l'aimait. Il scruta la pièce et ce qui s'y trouvait aux alentours, il aperçut son boxer, au coin du lit, ça serais suffisant pour le moment. Il l'enfila, sortit de la chambre ou il était seul et pris le chemin de la cuisine qu'il avait repéré la veille, il ne savait toujours pas comment d'ailleurs, bon et puis la bonne odeur qui s'en échappais le confortait dans l'idée qu'il ne se trompait pas.  
En entrant il trouva un Thorin les cheveux détachés, en pantalon seulement, avec un Frodo souriant sur les genoux, mince Frodo, la nuit dernière il l'avait complètement oublié. Malgré le regard bleu qui venais de se poser sur lui il prit son courage à deux mains et formula une phrase.

**-Bonjour.  
-Bonjour.**

Une phrase ou un mot, aux choix. Le sourire de Thorin était radieux, ce qui le rassura pas mal, un homme ne sourit pas comme ça à un coup d'un soir, il en savait quelque chose.

**-Frodo va bien ?  
-Il est en pleine forme, peut-être un chouïa faible, et encore. Le temps que le médicament fasse complètement effet. En fait des le début je ne m'inquiétais pas pour lui, t'es arrivé à temps hier soir. Mais j'avais vus là un bon moyen de te garder ici ne serais-ce que pour une nuit. Excuse-moi si tu trouve ça manipulateur, l'amour fait faire de drôles de choses.**

Le cœur de Bilbo était en train de jouer du Mozart, il tapait tellement fort qu'il aurait pus s'évader de sa cage thoracique et gambader dans l'appartement. Oh non tout l'amour qu'il avait ressentit la veille de la part du brun n'était pas simulée, loin de là. Il s'avança, pris appuie sur la table et la chaise et se pencha pour embrasser son amant et, il l'espérait, son petit-ami, montrant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Il se plongea dans ses yeux bleus.

**-Je confirme, l'amour fait faire de drôles de choses.  
-Promet-moi qu'a partir de maintenant tu n'es rien qu'à moi.**

Bilbo gloussa en remarquant qu'en fait le médecin est quelqu'un de très jaloux. Oh pas un gloussement de pouf désagréable qui s'approche plus du gloussement de dindon que celui de l'humain. Un son agréable, mélodieux et plus harmonique que n'importe quelle symphonie aux oreilles de Thorin.

**-Promis, à condition que tu me fasses la même promesse.**  
**-Il n'y avait même pas besoin de demander, dés le début je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller voir ailleurs.**

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore plus fois, plus poussée, jusqu'a ce que le rire de Frodo leur rappelle ou ils étaient et quelle heure il était, en parlant d'heure Bilbo ne savais d'ailleurs, il ne fallait mieux pas qu'il arrive en retard à la librairie.

**-Il est quelle heure en fait ?**

Thorin tourna la tête vers un cadre qu'il n'avait pas vu en entrant (_c'est à cause de Thorin ça_), et il lit l'heure avec effroi.

**-Exactement huit heures.  
-Merde ! J'veux dire, mince !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?  
-La librairie ouvre dans une demi-heure.**

Au final il prit son petit déjeuné en grande vitesse le tout sans s'étouffer, champion. Demanda l'autorisation qui lui fut accordée de prendre une douche ici. Enfila ses vêtement de la veille, tant pis. Embrassa Frodo qui restait avec son amant qu'il embrassa lui aussi (_mais ailleurs, ufufu_), il eu d'ailleurs bien du mal de s'en détacher. Et il décolla, au final il arriva pile à l'heure, s'excusa et Lothia lui fit discrètement promettre de lui raconter d'où venais ces marques dans son coup, journée parfaite dans sa vie désormais parfaite.

**The END !**

* * *

_**(1) **J'ai chercher quelqu'un, et je me suis souvenus des fanarts que je vois déjà avec une frome humanisée de Smaug et Thorin qui se disputent Bilbo, et j'ai trouvé l'idée géniale, bref._


End file.
